Обсуждение:Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов
Dentor 07:21, 28 января 2008 (UTC) Почему прописан для кораблей и дроидов не класс а тип? Предлагаю исправить. AJ 17:04, 28 января 2008 (UTC) При переводе статей классы превращаются в типы. Исправлять ничего не надо Dentor 17:14, 28 января 2008 (UTC) Почему? Во вселенной сущетсвуют и типы, класс и тип разные вещи. Тип проедставляет из себя типовую конструкцию, подобную другим таким же. Классподразумевает классификацию типов. Как пример - Класс - фрегат. Тип - Звездный разрушитель. Класс - Нимбус.Тип - Альфа 3. Darth Igel 20:58, 28 января 2008 (UTC) Пример неправильный, у стардестроеров так: класс - "звездный разрушитель", типы: "Империал I", "Империал II", "Виктори". Dentor 10:35, 29 января 2008 (UTC) Да и черт с ним, голова не резиновая все равно все не упомню и не узнаю. Я говорил о принципе, дак идешь от общего к частному, поэтому появляется четкая структура, а внашем случае выходит, что есть частное, но нет общего. Смысл избавиться от путаницы. Так ведь и биосферу классифицируют (вид, род, класс). Я намекал на чтоб просто упорядочить, нам и самим проще будет потом разбираться. Неточности в синопсисе Заметил неточность, пока не буду исправлять, как только руки дойдут. Но если кто-то соберется. Написано, что Энакин попросил ехать Падме с ним на Татуин. Это не так, она сама решила, он ее даже отговаривал, мотивируя тем, что ответственен за нее. Надо избавляться от таких неточностей. --Dentor (talk) 09:24, 16 мая 2009 (UTC) Вопрос на счёт заглавных изображений На мой взгляд, иллюстрации Дрю Струзана, к трилогии приквелов, смотрятся куда лучше, не знаю, каноничное, что-ли, чем обложки российских Blu-Ray изданий. Так почему бы не вставить из локализаванные версии? HellK9t (обсуждение) 07:08, января 4, 2013 (UTC) Вопрос, конечно, интересен, какую обложку использовать, мне в принципе BD нравится, но какого же мнения другие участники? надо как-то решать ощим мнением форума DenSylar (Обсуждение) 07:39, января 4, 2013 (UTC) Данная статья о фильме. Значит актуальнее будет обложка. А иллюстрации Струзана можно разместить в статье. Участник:Dalvus 11:43, января 4, 2013 (UTC) Струзан рисовал официальные плакаты, утверждённые Lucasfilm. А обложки к VHS, DVD и Blu-Ray изданиям, составляют уже издатели этих самых изданий. А вот упоминания про различные издания на различных форматах, с предоставлением изображений обложек (что, кстати присутствует в англоязычной версии статьи) было бы очень неплох. HellK9t (обсуждение) 07:56, января 4, 2013 (UTC) Голосование. Выбор заглавных изображений к трилогии приквелов Голосование проводиться до 12:00 10.01.2013 Иллюстрации Дрю Струзана thumb|Пример. Иллюстрация Дрю Струзана HellK9t (обсуждение) 07:57, января 4, 2013 (UTC) Astronya (обсуждение) 09:46, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Алессандра (обсуждение) 10:46, января 5, 2013 (UTC). Редкостная красота — остальное не важно. KirLuk 20px(Обсуждение) 14:51, января 5, 2013 (UTC). Shirokawva (обсуждение) 12:00, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Andrei104 (обсуждение) 23:21, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Локализованное блю-рей издание убого. Голограмма (обсуждение) 03:26, января 6, 2013 (UTC) . "Лепота" (с)XMod95 (обсуждение) 06:03, января 6, 2013 (UTC) Никко12 (обсуждение) 15:34, января 8, 2013 (UTC) Обложки российских Blu-Ray изданий thumb|Пример. Обложка российского Blu-Ray издания HellK9t (обсуждение) 07:48, января 4, 2013 (UTC) DenSylar (Обсуждение) 07:56, января 4, 2013 (UTC) Dalvus 12:04, января 4, 2013 (UTC) , Роман 20px Голопроектор 09:05, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Astronya (обсуждение) 09:46, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Добродетель (обсуждение) 17:49, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Морфеус (обсуждение) 13:02, января 8, 2013 (UTC) Голосование окончено. Большинством голосов сообщество проголосовало за иллюстрации Дрю Струзана. HellK9t (обсуждение) 16:31, января 10, 2013 (UTC) Отзывы В Википедии сказано, что фильм получил в целом положительные, а не смешанные отзывы (The movie received generally positive reviews. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 67% approval rating and overall rating of 6.6/10 for the film based on 219 reviews, with the general consensus being "Though it still suffers from an overabundance of exposition, the action quotient is upped considerably in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, which makes it an improvement over The Phantom Menace."). Арутеоус | [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда']] 13:20, августа 17, 2015 (UTC) *Статья вроде открыта для редактирования. HellK9t (обсуждение) 16:24, августа 17, 2015 (UTC) **Я просто не хотел мешать работе. Ладно, поправлю сам. Арутеоус | [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда']] 16:43, августа 17, 2015 (UTC) ***Да какое мешать. Любые правки по сути дела только приветствуются. Сам же понимаешь, в процессе глаз замыливается, отвлечёшься - и что-то пропустишь и т.д. и т.п. А перепроверить тоже не всегда получается. HellK9t (обсуждение) 05:44, августа 18, 2015 (UTC)